


sunrise boy

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, hell yeah series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: kageyama catches a picture of a cycling boy on a photography trip, and it all spirals from there.based on theoppo R9s advertisment





	sunrise boy

**Author's Note:**

> there are a lot of cute ads in the cinema tbh. i will write otp fics based on all of the cute ads i can find.
> 
> these are probably gonna be really small and cute drabbles, unless the ad is like Super Long lol.

It was the last day of Kageyama’s photography trip to Korea, and he’d awoken early to take some last minute pictures of the sunrise. There was no denying that the view was gorgeous, and although he’d spent the last few days waking up early to take the exact same picture, he had no doubt that could do it almost every day.

As he was standing, snapping pictures of the orange and yellow rays rising up against the sky as the sun rose from behind the horizon, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see his senior, Oikawa, who grinned at him.

“Hey, Tobio-chan. Out here again?” he asked, and Kageyama nodded, looking back out to the sky and raising his phone up to take a picture again. “Why don’t you get an actual camera when you join us on these trips?”   
“The phone is fine,” Kageyama said. “Besides, I’m not a professional like you.”   
“I’m a professional, huh?” Oikawa seemed flattered. “Well, thank you. I guess it doesn’t matter as long as you take good photos.”   
“Uh huh.”   
“Got any ones of cute boys?”   
“No.”   
“That’s a shame. I met three already.”

Another thing Kageyama admired about his senior was his flowing charisma, something that Kageyama had never hoped to compare to. 

He raised his phone to his eyes again.

* * *

Sometime in the late morning, Kageyama and the photography team had moved to a place nearby their hotel where, according to Oikawa at least, the view was incredible. As Kageyama lifted his phone up, he heard the sound of a bicycle bell, and a rush of orange hair and barking puppies was rushing by.

Not wanting to waste the picture opportunity, he shot a picture. The boy looked back at him as he realised he’d been used as a model, and he grinned wildly at him, before cycling off into the distance. Kageyama watched after him, stunned.

He was small, the boy, with orange hair that vividly reminded Kageyama of the sunrise he’d taken pictures of in the morning, and a wide smile. His eyes sparkled, almost starry, and he couldn’t stop staring at the picture, even as they drove back from the photoshoot to a different location, a little cafe somewhere nearby their hotel. It was food photography, or something, but Kageyama couldn’t stop staring at the picture of the beautiful boy that could be compared to the sunrise.

Oikawa had caught him staring, and laughed, but deep down, Kageyama knew he agreed. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, and tried to focus on the food they were taking pictures of, and didn’t notice his sunrise boy passing them by as they left for the next location.

 

* * *

 

It was evening, and Kageyama had begun to lose hope in ever knowing that orange haired boy beyond a picture. He was alone by the bridge, the others claiming that they wanted to go back and rest. Kageyama figured they didn’t want to put up with Oikawa’s complaining about how annoying and lovestruck he was. 

Sighing, he leaned against the railway, when he heard the familiar shutter-click of a phone, glancing over to see the boy from the morning, stopping his bike to take a picture of the sunset. Quickly, he raised his phone, taking one last picture of the boy, watching through his screen as he looked over at him.

“Hey!” the orange haired boy said. “It’s you!”

Kageyama approached, and the boy glowed.

“I’m Shouyou! Hinata Shouyou. Do you live around here?” the boy -- Hinata, asked. Kageyama shook his head.   
“I’m Kageyama Tobio,” he said instead, and then blanched as Hinata laughed. “I...I’m from Japan.”   
“Me too! I moved to Korea recently to pursue veterinary studies. My mom says it’s better, but I miss home.” Hinata looked out at the sunset, dying orange light making the other look ethereal. Kageyama can’t bring himself to stop staring, and Hinata flushed as he noticed. “And you? What are you doing here?”   
“Photography trip,” Kageyama said, mouth dry.   
“Well, you’re missing the sunset! Here.”

Hinata took Kageyama’s phone straight from his hands and snapped a few pictures, before looking down at his phone, typing something in.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asked. Hinata stuck his tongue out at him.   
“Here’s my social media. Let’s talk more, Tobio!”

And Hinata was cycling off, fading light of the sun making the other glow as he cycled off, and Kageyama looked down at the contact name in his phone, and smiled a little, flush rising on his cheeks.


End file.
